


The Princess Bride and The Woman in Black

by River_Autumn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Autumn/pseuds/River_Autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet dropping Mulan and Aurora into "The Princess Bride" was inspired by the Sleeping Warrior Week prompt "Movie AU".   Princess Aurora has been captured by assassins just before her wedding to Prince Humperdinck, only to have her captors vanquished by a mysterious Woman in Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Bride and The Woman in Black

**Author's Note:**

> For more fabulous Sleeping Warrior Week fic and fanart, check out everyone's stuff at thesleepingwarrior.tumblr.com! You can find me at riverautumn.tumblr.com. As always, thanks for reading!

Princess Aurora heard the strangled sound of someone choking, followed by a thud. Then silence. What had happened? Who had died and who still lived? Curse this blindfold! If only she could loosen the bonds on her hands and tear the blindfold off. Either way, Aurora mused, she still remained a captive. Still, there was something about the Woman in Black’s voice that drew her, a strength, a smooth confidence, and behind that something...vaguely familiar.

Aurora drew in a sharp breath as she felt the presence in front of her. Whoever it was walked with the tread of a cat; lost in thought as she was, Aurora hadn’t even heard the blackguard approach. But there she was, with the victor of the duel standing not a hairsbreadth away from her. Aurora could feel the warm breath on her cheek, held her breath as deft fingers reached brushed the sides of her face lightly and untied the blindfold knotted at the back of her head. The blindfold dropped gently to Aurora’s shoulders.

Aurora’s opened her eyes, and found herself face to face with the Woman in Black. The Woman’s face was partially obscured with a black mask and kerchief, but her onyx brown eyes sparked with intensity as they roved over Aurora’s face. They were so close their breaths mingled. For a heady moment Aurora imagined that the Woman in Black was about to kiss her.

“Who are you?” Aurora whispered.

The questioned arrested the Woman in her tracks. She stepped back, and her mouth twisted into a sardonic, mocking grin. “I beg your pardon, Your Highness,” she scoffed, and swept into a graceful bow. She straightened, tossing her raven locks over her shoulder before assuming a rakish pose, one hand on the hilt of her sword. “The Dread Pirate Roberts, at your service.”

Aurora’s eyes went wide. “The Dread Pirate Roberts is...a girl?” She gasped.

The pirate’s grin quirked even further, as she pinned Aurora with a hot, penetrating gaze. “A woman,” she answered.


End file.
